


#connect

by kissed



Category: Akanishi Jin - Fandom, KAT-TUN - Fandom, Kamenashi Kazuya - Fandom
Genre: Akakame - Freeform, Akame - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, drabble table, the_babysky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed





	#connect

**#5** / _Connect_  
nakame-ish

 

_I'm sorry but the number you are trying to reach is not-_ , the operator gets cut off when Kame shuts his phone and throws it to the carpeted floor of their waiting room. Ten minutes until show time and Jin is still no where to be seen. Nakamaru is pacing the room because he can't keep his cool, Koki is cracking his knuckles out of worry, Junno is bunching his shoulders to one side as he drives his PSP and Ueda is somewhere in the room.

Their manager drops in a minute later, nine minutes til' showtime, and gets their attention with his big manager cough. "Where's Ueda?" apparently, Kame's not the only one who can't find him but when the person in question raises his hand Kame swears that Ueda has some kind of power. Fairy power.

"Oh, there you are. Okay then-" Kame's throat gets caught because why? Why does manager-san have to gather them around like sheep, he had never done so before not even when they were bratty little juniors who were impatient and rowdy.

"So I'm you've noticed someone is missing," he starts gently, trying not to throw salt into their wounds just yet.

"Akanishi will not show up now, or the next performance, or the next single or the next concert," he aborts the break it to them gently plan and goes head on with the shock. Junno drops his PSP and stands up in surprise, Ueda merely puffs his cheeks (just because he finds the atmosphere awkward and wished he wasn't here), Koki slumps down the chair Junno's vacated, Nakamaru stops pacing and stares blankly at the space where Jin always sits and Kame-

Kame nods like the professional that he is and fixes his collar, four minutes til show time and puffs his chest as if to gather all his strength and stop the emotions from coming.

"Well, we've performed before without him. Surely, we can do it again right?" he smiles but every single one in the room knows it's the fakest one he's put on since - they don't say anything but two minutes before show time, Nakamaru holds his hand in the dark, places his lips gently on Kame's temple and it soothes Kame's bundled nerves.

"I'm sorry," Nakamaru mumbles and Kame could only nod.


End file.
